1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device provided with a tray in which recording mediums with differing forms can be mounted such as a bare disk and a cartridge housing a disk.
2. Conventional Art
Conventionally, there is an optical disk device that includes a tray in which a cartridge housing a disk or a naked disk (a bare disk) can be selectively mounted. This tray mounts a bare disk or a cartridge and is loaded into the main body of the optical disk device. In approximately the center portion of this tray, a recess is formed for the purpose of mounting a bare disk. When using a bare disk, the bare disk is mounted on the bottom face of the recess of the tray. When mounting a cartridge, the cartridge is mounted on a cartridge mounting face that is formed on a circumferential face of the recess (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3017723).
A conventional tray is transported between an installation/removal position where it is possible to exchange disks outside of the main body of the device, and a recording/playback position where recording and playback of a disk completely inserted into the main body of the device are possible. In this recording/playback position, chucking is performed by fitting a turntable 108 that is rotated by a motor 107 to a center hole 103a of a disk 103 inside a cartridge 102 that has been mounted on a cartridge mounting face 101 of a tray 100 as shown in FIG. 10B, or a center hole 106a of a bare disk 106 that has been mounted on a recess 105 of the tray 100 as shown in FIG. 10C, and the respective disks are rotated.
Specifically, in order to hold the bare disk 106 such that positional shift of the bare disk 106 in the insertion direction of the tray 100 due to the transport operation is prevented, some amount of depth is necessary in the recess 105. However, in the tray 100 which can mount either the bare disk 106 or the cartridge 102, the difference in the heightwise position of the cartridge mounting face 101 and a bottom face 105a of the recess 105, which is the mounting face for the bare disk, is increased when the recess 105 is deepened (see FIG. 10A). Thus, there is an increase in the difference in height between the disk 103 in the cartridge 102 and the bare disk 106 when they are mounted in the tray 100, and there is a risk of a chucking error occurring when chucking each disk to the turntable 108.
Also, when increasing the depth of the recess 105, there is the problem that the entire device becomes thicker because the tray 100 must be manufactured with a thick size.
Moreover, when a recess has been provided in the tray as in the conventional technology, it is possible for the user to place the bare disk on a cartridge mounting face other than the recess, and when the disk has not been accurately placed on the recess, there is a risk of damaging the disk or the device due to a chucking error.